Kimi no Suki na Uta
by Hinoiri-chan
Summary: Bueno despues de tanto tiempo vuelvo a publicar una nueva historia, en este caso un songfic dedicado a mi pareja favorita. Descubran cual es y que sucede con ella. Una linda historia de amor... diganme que les parece.


**_Kimi no Suki na Uta_**

...

...

...

Bueno acá me encuentran con otra loka historia de PoT... n.n bueno como dicen, mas vale tarde que nunca. Este es un pequeño Fic que escribi para celebra el cumple de mi neko adorado... (nya! ei-chan es lo maximo... ). Aunque es un poco tarde... T.T perdon ei-chan perdon... T.T

Ah si aclaro, que "Tennis no Ouijisama" no me pertenece... porque si asi fuera, seria un anime totalmente shonen-ai... (risas... n.n). Y sin mas preambulos... les presento a: (tan, tan...) "Kimi no Suki na Uta" y a leer se ha dicho...

Ups! casi me olvidaba las aclaraciones:

- **xxxxx.** - dialogo.

_-.-.-.-_

_En cursiva hay una canion que acompaña a la historia._

-.-.-.-

_---- Flash back----_

_todo lo cursiva que se encuntra aca dento pertenece al Flash Back_

_---- End Flash Back-----_

Y bueno esan todas las claraciones pertienetes para enterder el fic.

...

...

...

_**...Kimi no Suki na Uta...**_

...

...

...

_-.-.-.-_

_Hoy tampoco he podido decirte "te quiero"_

_A pesar de que hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos._

_-.-.-.-_

- **Nos vemos mañana...** - dice syusuke con la mano en alto y se da la vuelta hacia su casa.

- **Hasta mañana Syusuke... Cuidate. **- se despedia Eiji de su amigo. Entra a su casa, saluda a su familia y sube a su cuarto. Eiji deja las cosa del colegio cerca del armario y se tira en su cama.

_-.-.-.-_

_Quería verte, así que canté tu canción favorita_

_Una y otra vez de camino a mi casa._

_-.-.-.-_

Todos los dias era lo mismo. Syusuke su mejor amigo, compañero de colegio y tennis lo acompñaaba a casa despues de la practicas. A veces se desviaban e ivan por unos helados, otras solo ivan al parque al charlar. Pero la mayoria del tiempo estaban juntos.

_-.-.-.-_

_El tono de tu voz cuando hablas, a dónde miras, _

_e incluso lo que le dices a los demás,_

_El más leve gesto me confunde._

_-.-.-.-_

Eiji deside darse un baño. Se desviste dejando a la vista su esbelto cuerpo, se mete en la tina tratando de despejar su mente, aunque sea por un segundo. Porque hace un tiempo se dio cuenta de que tenia un GRAN problema. El amor. Aunque para algunos eso seria una bendicion, para el era todo lo opuesto.

_-.-.-.-_

_Espero que tú sientas lo mismo y que nuestra respuesta se encuentre aquí._

_El milagro que estaba esperando. Si tienes que venir, ven a mí ya._

_-.-.-.-_

Se sentia frustado, confundido e inseguro. No sabia como reaccionar. Tenia miedo a ser rechazado, despreciado. Pero en el fondo conservaba la esperanza a ser correspondido, aceptado por esa magnifica persona que le roba los sueños e iluciones. SU mejor amigo. Syusuke Fuji, el tensai de la Seigaku.

_-.-.-.-_

_Hoy tampoco he podido decirte "te quiero"_

_A pesar de que hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos._

_-.-.-.-_

Eiji sale del baño envuelto en una toalla con el pelo humedo. Se asoma a la ventana observa el bello atardecer ante sus ojos y siente el calido viento recorer su cuerpo.

_-.-.-.-_

_Quería verte en ese momento, así que canté tu canción favorita_

_Una y otra vez de camino a mi casa._

_-.-.-.-_

Ve poco a poco aparecer la imponente luna y sonrie ante el recuerdo de aquella tarde.

.

------------- Flash Back --------------

_Eiji y syusuke se encontraban en el parque, bajo un árbol comiendo helado, disfrutando de la hermosa tarde de calor que hacia ese dia. Disfrutando de una charla amena sobre el tennis._

_- **El entrenamiento de hoy estubo un poco pesado. no crees? **- dice eiji un poco cansado lamiendo su helado._

_- **Nee, si tu lo dices**. - contesta syusuke mirando el cielo. **Mira Eiji, una nube con forma de neko. **- dice de repente señalando la dicha nube._

_- **Nya! es verdad. **- dice eiji alegre. Pasaron la tarde observando el cielo entre risas contagiosas._

_- **Bueno eiji, creo que sera mejor que vayamos a nuestras casas. **- dice syusuke levantandose del cesped. Pero sin queres tropieza con algo y cae al suelo, pero en el trasncurso se lleva a Eiji con él. Este no sabia como reaccionar, solo se quedo estatico. Syusuke lo noto inmediatamente y se levanto. **Yo... lo siento, no fue mi intencion. **- dice un poco avergonzado ofreciendole la mano para que se levantara del piso._

_- **ah! no es nada, los accidentes ocurren. **- dice un poco nervioso Eiji. **Sera mejor que nos vayamos. **- dice eiji poniendo su mejor sonrisa para desviar la tencion que se habia creado._

_Durante el viaje de regreso, la chara se torno un poco incomoda. Pero despues volvio a la normalidad con temas vanos del colegio. Hasta la despedida de cada uno hacia su casa._

--------------- End Flash Back --------------

.

- **Aquel dia fue el mejor de todos.** - dice Eiji mientras obserba su mano. Y la acerca hasta su pecho.

_-.-.-.-_

_El calor tierno que sentí cuando nuestras manos se rozaron por casualidad,_

_Me daba la sensación de que me aceptarías por quién era._

_-.-.-.-_

Ahora entendia lo que es estar enamorado, ese maravilloso sentimiento que provocaba el solo hecho de estar cerca de él. Una solitaria lagrima aprece en su rostro, pero de alegria.

_-.-.-.-_

_Las cosas de las que me di cuenta tras conocerte me han cambiado más que nunca._

_Mi última relación me dejó melancólico,_

_Pensando que nunca más me volvería a enamorar._

_Pero ahora quiero volver a vivir por alguien._

_Te voy a decir cómo me siento._

_-.-.-.-_

Se termino de arreglar y bajo al comedor en donde es recibido por un calido abrazo de su madre. Disfruta de una agradable charla en familia. Y la cena transcurre normal. Aunque su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, con otra persona. Mientras su rostro reflejaba completa alegria.

_-.-.-.-_

_Esté donde esté, haga lo que haga, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

_Me enseñanste lo que duele el amar y no ser capaz de que me entiendan y la alegría de enamorarme._

_-.-.-.-_

Una vez terminada la cena se despide de su familia y sube a su habitacion. Observa las estrellas en el cielo y una imegen viene a su mente. El simpatico rostro de Syusuke.

_-.-.-.-_

_Tu sonrisa; tu voz al teléfono; tu cuerpo, incapaz de luchar contra la muchedumbre;_

_E incluso tus malos hábitos; todos ellos son únicos y espléndidos._

_Todos ellos son los únicos para mí._

_-.-.-.-_

Eiji se cuesta en la cama, con ventana abierta, lo cual deja correr una leve brisa por toda la habitacion. y piensa como ha cambiado su vida, con la sola presencia de esa persona.

_-.-.-.-_

_En mi interior, el amor que siento por ti se vulve mi fuerza para afrontar el mañana._

_Si nos pudiésemos encontrar, caminaríamos por el mismo camino donde iríamos al mismo ritmo._

_-.-.-.-_

Poco a poco va entrando a un mundo magico en donde nuestros deseos y anelos se hacen realidad...

_-.-.-.-_

_Sólo el pensar así en ti_

_Se me hace doloroso, y mi amor no para de crecer._

_Quería verte, así que canté tu canción favorita_

_Una y otra vez de camino a mi casa._

_-.-.-.-_

...

...

...

Bueno aca termino todo, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña e humilde historia. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado, y por favor comprenda que esta es la quinta vez que escribno esta historia. Es que las primeras 4 se borraron de la memoria de mi compu. Y bueno cada vez que la volvia a reescribir, iba modificando una parte, hasta que la final quedo _esto_. Tengan piedad de mi esta es la segunda vez que me animo a publicar algo mio. tanganme paciencia que con el tiempo ire mejorando. (n.n)

y por si les gusto la cancion de esta historia, se llama _**Kimi no Suki na Uta**_ del grupo japones **_UVERworld _**muy buen grupo se los remcomiendo. la letra y ritmo son muy lindos.

Bueno gente me despido... salu2 a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto y tambien desde ya se agradece todos los reviews que llegen a dejarme... Saluda atentamente...

_**Hinoiri-chan**_ ...company... (marca registrada) -.o


End file.
